Jareth's turn
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Queen Mizumi has captured Sarah. Jareth has to win Sarah by doing the very thing she had to do fifth-teen years ago. Solve a labyrinth with no magic. Will he be able to solve it or will he lose her and his kingdom? Rewrote Prologue.
1. Infomation and Prologue

**Information**

I don't own any of the characters from the film. I still haven't read the manga, but I read a little about it on some websites so that where my info came from. So anyone from the manga of course belongs to whom it belongs to. I don't know Mizumi's way of using her power so I came up with something. Everyone else is mine. Same as before I'm calling Sarah's stepmother Irene. So please don't get confused. I promise not to name any friends Karen since a lot of fans call her that.

* * *

**Thanks**

Thanks for reading. Please visit my other works. I'm in summer term right now, but I'm working on these for fun. I have to write Essays and study math so we'll see if I can finish this one as quick as my last. Please leave reviews. I listen to them.

* * *

**Prologue**

She sat looking out the window of her living room. The world outside was dark and stormy. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched the clock. As it turned to 12:00, she looked back outside. Sitting alone in the dark with a single candle burning, relaxed her normally but not tonight. Tonight she felt as if eyes were watching her. She peered out into the darkness. Was that night a dream or was it real? Was he a fantasy or reality? She couldn't tell. All she did know was every time she closed her eyes all she saw was him. He haunted her every minute.

She rose from the sofa and walked toward the kitchen. Suddenly her candle went out. "What the hell?" Then she heard the sound of wings. A light began to fill the room, but in the middle wasn't him. Instead a woman stood with an evil smile. "So you're Sarah." Sarah looked at the woman. Was she dreaming or was this really happening?" The woman walked toward her. "I'm Queen Mizumi. I plan to use you to gain something I want." Opening a bottle in her hand, she smiled. Suddenly a wind filled the room. Sarah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by darkness. Queen Mizumi laughed as she put the cap on the bottle. "I have his weakness. Now I will use it to become Goblin Queen." Laughing, she disappeared and returned to her kingdom.

* * *

Inside the Caste beyond the Goblin city, the Goblin King awoke. Looking around him, he could feel nothing wrong in his realm, but something had woken him. He decided he must be nervous about the ball the next night to declare his heir. As he closed his eyes, a beautiful girl with emerald eyes came to view. Sarah. What would she say when she discovered that she had lost Toby after all? Would she still refuse him? Slowly he turned to sleep dreaming of her, as she would be now. Now she wasn't a child, but fully gown. Time would tell if she loved him as he her or is everything was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darkness surrounded her. No sound could be heard except her breathing. What was going on? She sat on the floor or what she thought was the floor. Was that queen real or was she just something Sarah had imagined because was thinking about him again. Him. The Goblin King. Since her dream of running his labyrinth, he'd been in her dreams. At first she just relived the part of her dream, where he danced with her over and over again. But since she turned eighteen the dreams had changed. No longer were they in the ballroom dancing, but she would always wake up before anything really happened except for the last time. She'd put away everything except for the statue of him and her music box. Whenever she'd felt down since that night, she'd play the music box. It made her feel as if somewhere someone loved her. Now she was sitting in the dark and wishing in her mind she had the music box.

* * *

Toby stood with a dwarf in the Goblin city. He listened as the dwarf talked. No matter what was going on he missed his sister. She'd always been able to make him smile. He could remember her acting out a part of _The Labyrinth_ to make him laugh when he was sad. He needed her now. Looking up he could see the Goblin King watching him from above. He'd tricked Toby into coming here, but he had made sure he was cared for. Something didn't make sense. He had heard numerous mentions of a girl who had fifth-teen years ago solved the labyrinth and won the first child back from the Goblin King. He could have sworn some had said her name was Sarah.

* * *

Jareth sat in the window of the throne room watching Toby with the dwarf. He had forced the dwarf, knight, and rock summoner to not say a word to Toby about what had happened fifth-teen years ago. He didn't need to know what his sister had done for him. Not yet. Sarah herself would tell him. Sarah. Just the thought of her made him closes his eyes. He may have been watching Toby, but he would always watch her. The King sent goblins to watch over him, while he watched over Sarah in owl form. He never interfered with her life. Jareth just stood on the sidelines. But he needed her now. He hadn't dared left to check on her, but something hadn't felt right last night. After drawing a crystal from the air, he turned and spun it. The crystal turned and spun, but no Sarah entered the orb. Looking in horror at the crystal in his hand, Jareth rose. Something was wrong. Why wasn't he able to see her? His magic could reach anyway except a few places. This wasn't good. Someone could be holding her prison and he wouldn't know. Glancing down at Toby and the dwarf, he decided not to mention it to them or the knight or rock summoner. He turned and quickly turned into his owl form. He flew away hoping he would find her safe and sound at her home.

The Goblin King landed on the tree outside her bedroom window. He peered in and no sign she had even made into her bed. Normally at this hour her bed was a mess, but today it was made. He moved lower down the tree. A pain began to fill him. Where was she? Her home looked the same except for the things that happened daily. Her cat was walking on the windowsill watching him. If could he only get inside. Something was wrong. He sat in the tree all day hoping she would come home or see some sign of life besides the cat, but nothing happened. Finally he had to leave for the ball. He lifted himself up. Sorrow filled him as he soared higher. Sarah, where are you?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah opened her eyes. She wasn't where she'd been earlier. Now it seemed she was in a dungeon. Slowly she remembered why she'd woken up. She thought she heard someone say her name. Heard him say it. She looked around her. As she tried to pull her arms down, Sarah heard the sound of chains. Looking overhead, she saw her hands were chained to the wall behind her. Straw lay on the cold stone floor. A single ray of light came through the only window. Sarah blinked. Although there were other places for others to be held, she was alone. Where was she?

Hearing a sound to her right, she watched as the woman from last night walked through the door. Behind her were two other women. One was slender while the other was well not slender and defiantly not pretty. Sarah watched them as they stood in front of her. The leader looked down at her. A cruel smile appeared on her face. "Well, Sarah, I hope you are well." Sarah stood up. Something about these made her not want to be sitting down. "Why did you bring me here? And where the hell is here anyway?"

The Queen raised a finger. "Ts. Ts. I'm a queen you will address as such mortal." She raised her hand, but nothing happened. She looked back at the other two and then turned to face Sarah. "Well, it seems Jareth has a protection spell on you. He was always too clever." Blinking looked at the women. Jareth. The Goblin King. If she knew who he was, then she had to be near the labyrinth somehow. But that was dream. The Queen came closer to Sarah. "I will tell you this. I'm using you gain power. I will make a bargain with Jareth. He has to solve his own labyrinth with the use of his magic in thirteen hours or he'll lose his kingdom to me and of course you die." Sarah watched as the three women began to walk out. The two left the Queen. She turned to face Sarah one last time. "Oh, and don't think he can see you in here. His magic can't reach here." Sarah watched her leave. When she was alone, she smiled. "He may not be able to see me, but if I called him he'd come just like before."

* * *

Jareth stood in the ballroom surrounded by other kings and queens, but he was alone. His plan was to have Sarah here and announce something different than what he would have to say now. Toby and her friends still didn't know. He should have told them, but now he was the Goblin King at the moment even if his heart was searching for her. He watched as the others danced. All he saw was a girl with emerald eyes wearing a gold and white dress dancing in his arms. Sarah, where are you? If she had been trouble she would have called. Then he remembered. When she called him the first time, she thought he was a dream. The second he didn't know. The dwarf had even said that she didn't try to communicate with any of her friends here in years. But why would she call him? So Sarah was trying to forget the Underground or did she believe it was all a dream? Glancing to his left, he watched Toby chatting with his friends. Regretting not telling him his was missing, Jareth walked toward him. He needed to tell the four because they just might have to help him find her. As he reached Toby, a woman appeared at the top of the grand staircase. Jareth looked up. Mizumi.

She walked down the staircase with her daughters behind her. He wished she didn't have to come. It would have felt better if Sarah were with him. He watched as she came directly to him. Why could she not understand? He was Sarah's and much as she was his. Mizumi stopped in front of him. He watched as she curtseyed in front of him. "Your Majesty." Jareth bowed. "Your Highness." She came nearer and placed a hand on his arm. "Jareth, you don't look well." Of course I don't my soul mate is missing. Instead of showing his true self to her, he smiled. "I'm Mizumi, but thank you for asking." She looked at him and nodded. "Care to dance with me?" Jareth smiled. "It would be my pleasure." He led her onto the dance floor. As they danced, his mind wasn't on the woman in his arms, but the one is his mind. When the music, he made his way to the front of the room to make his announcement. Before he reached the small stage, a pain came over him. Something was calling his soul. Sarah. She was calling him. He could feel her. Sarah was calling him, but he couldn't tell where she was.

The pain lessened some. Jareth sent a message he hoped she could understand. _Keep calling me, I can't tell where you are. I promise I'll find you._ She may not be Fae, but Sarah would put up a fight. Now he knew he couldn't make Toby his heir. He had to announce that his soul mate was in the Underground but someone was holding her prisoner. And he just might know who that someone was.

* * *

Sarah looked around her. The dungeon was now a cave of darkness. She had no idea if her call and gotten to him, but she prayed and hoped it did. He would find her. No matter what she had gotten herself into he had saved her. Now she need the Goblin King more than ever cause she wasn't the only one in danger if he failed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jareth stood looking over the other royalty. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Toby, and Ludo stood next to him. All stood looking at him in shock. Toby came closer. "Someone has my sister. What are we going to do?" Jareth smiled to himself. He may not have Sarah's hair or eyes, but he had her passion. And he would go to the ends of the earth for his sister much like she had once. He turned to the four watching him. "We have to wait and see who it is. I have an idea who it could be, but we have to wait." Hoggle slowly came forward. Fifth-teen years ago he wouldn't even dare to go against Jareth, but after Sarah… "We have to rescues her now!" Jareth looked down at the dwarf. Was this the same Hoggle who once feared him defying him? A smile spread on his face and he kneeled down. "Hoggle, we'll rescue, but first we need to find out who has her and what they want." Jareth left the group and began to walk back down to the dance floor. No one held someone's soul mate without wanting something, but what did she want from him. His kingdom. Or just him. As he reached the floor he looked around, Mizumi was standing with her daughter to one side watching him. _Sarah, I will find you. Don't worry._

Jareth stood near his throne on the platform. The royalty and nobles stood around waiting to hear his announcement. He glanced over at Toby and the others. Closing his eyes, he pictured Sarah beside him. _Give me strength, Sarah._ Looking out over them, he cleared his throat. "This ball was originally supposed to be when I announced my heir, but something has happened. Someone here has kidnapped the Great Sarah. I want to know who." As the crowd looked at each other, Queen Mizumi came closer to the platform. The crowd became silent when she walked onto it and faced the Goblin King. Jareth looked at her hoping all of his anger and hate could be seen in his eyes. She looked at him and then the crowd.

"I did it. She is hidden well. I have a bargain to make with you, Jareth. You must solve my labyrinth in thirteen hours without your magic. If you do I will give you back your Sarah, but if you lose I gain you kingdom and she will die." A swirl of wind surrounded her and she disappeared. Jareth looked at Toby, his friends, and the others. He walked toward them. The crowd looked on as they disappeared. After awhile, each left the Castle beyond the Goblin city. The goblins looked at each other as they went home. All hoped their king succeeded.

* * *

Sarah awoke again. The early morning light was beginning to fill the room. Her dry throat couldn't make a sound. Looking around hoping to find something to drink, she heard the door open. A little woman came in with food and water. She didn't speak as she helped Sarah to drink and eat. When Sarah was finished she left. Sarah closed her eyes. _Jareth, where are you?_ Opening her eyes, she allowed herself to imagine. She called to mind a story she was writing. As the character lived their tale she kept hoping he would find her.

* * *

Jareth stood outside Mizumi's labyrinth. Toby and the others stood behind him. The doors opened and he walked in. The thriteen hours had begun. As he made his first choice, Mizumi smiled. Jareth wouldn't win. She wouldn't allow it. She would gain his kingdom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jareth turned another corner and hit a dead end. _This damn maze keeps changing._ He retraced as best he could and stated again. His and Sarah's time was running out. He turned around a corner and found three doors. In front of them was a little man. He stood watching him as Jareth walked closer. Jareth looked at him. "Where do these doors lead?" The little old man looked at him. "One leads to the castle, one takes you back, and the other leads to certain death." Jareth looked at him. _This sounds like the guards in my labyrinth. Which door?_ Jareth walked toward them and looked at each door. The little man came near him. "You can ask me one question, Goblin King. But I always lie." Jareth looked at him. _She's using my own tricks against me, but I shouldn't think that she'd have the same answer as I would._ He looked at the man as he neared the first door. "Does this door lead to the castle?" The little man looked around and hid his face. He looked up at Jareth. "No." Jareth walked to the last door and opened it. He walked though the door.

* * *

Sarah sat on a marble floor. The Queen had moved her from the dungeon to the throne room. She sat chained up watching Jareth run her labyrinth. Glancing at the Queen's daughter, Sarah cringed. This woman and her family scared her more than Jareth ever had. Turning her face back to the mirror to watch Jareth race down a corridor. He ran with something that looked like The Cleaners chasing him. If he didn't find a way out soon he'd be killed. She glanced at the Queen. She was smiling. Quietly she whispered, "I wish he could get away." No one heard, but all watched as he found a door and climbed up a ladder.

Queen Mizumi threw a bottle near the mirror. "How did he get away? He has no magic." She looked at Sarah. _She has no powers. She can't help him._ She walked down away from her throne and out of the room. Her daughters followed her leaving Sarah alone with the guards. Sarah looked at the clock. _9 hours 23 minutes left. Jareth, hurry!_

* * *

Jareth pushed the top of the tunnel over the ladder off. He climbed out and looked around him. He was in a hedge maze much like his own. As he walked toward an opening in the hedge, Queen Mizumi appeared with his daughters. Jareth looked at her smirking. "What is it, Mizumi?" She came toward. "I'll allow you a way out, Jareth. All you have to say is you will marry me. I allow you to keep you kingdom." Jareth watched as she smiled. _She really thinks I would. _He stepped away from her and headed toward a path. "Sorry, Mizumi. I plan to marry only one person and before I can ask her I have to save her." He ran down the path away from her.

Mizumi looked at her daughters. "What is wrong with him?" Moulin, the thin daughter, looked at her mother. "Mother, he may truly love her." Mizumi turned to look at her. Her face became red. "If he does then she will pay." The trio disappeared and reappeared in the castle. None heard Sarah as she wished again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hoggle sat looking at the others. All sat around waiting. Waiting on news about the King and Sarah. Toby sat next to Moppet. Her mask couldn't hide her worry. Toby looked as if soon he would start crying again. The group had just gotten him to stop. Hoggle looked toward the walls of Mizumi's labyrinth. He could only hope the King would be able to find his way in time.

* * *

Jareth stood inside a forest. Trees surrounded him. He felt as if someone or something was helping him. He smiled. _Sarah. Keep wishing. The more you wish the faster I can get to you._ As he walked along, Jareth could hear the sounds of the forest. _This seems too easy. She has something planned._ Suddenly his feet weren't touching anything and he disappeared.

* * *

Queen Mizumi was smiling. _I have him now. He can't get out of this._ She glanced down at Sarah. The girl's hair covered her face hiding her emotions from the others in the room. The Queen turned her attention back to the mirror showing Jareth in one of her many Oubliettes. _There is no way he can get out now. I've won._

Sarah smiled under her hair. _He'll get out, but I have to be careful. If they hear me then they would realize I'm the reason he's making it. _Looking around her from under her hair she closed her eyes. "I wish he finds a way out of the Oubliette." She looked up at the mirror to watch him find a door and walk out of the hole. Smiling she hung her head down. _Hopefully you can do it on your own, Jareth. I'm losing my strength._

* * *

Jareth looked around him and smiled. _Keep it up, _Sarah. He looked around him. It looked like he was in a junkyard much like the one surrounding the Goblin City. Slowly he walked on. _Soon, Sarah. Soon._ He looked around him waiting for Mizumi to do something to stop him. As he neared the gates to the city in the center, Mizumi appeared again.

Mizumi watched from the top of the wall. Jareth looked up at her. Her face was grim. "I'll give you one more chance to save yourself. Marry me or lose everything." Jareth looked at her and smirked. "I haven't lost yet, Mizumi. And I won't." He continued toward the gates. Mizumi looked down at him. "So be it, Jareth." She disappeared. Jareth retuned his attention to the gates. _My time is running out. Hold on, Sarah. I'm almost there. _The gates opened to reveal an army waiting for him. Jareth closed his eyes. _This isn't my day._

* * *

Sarah was alone in the throne room watching Jareth fight the Army of Moraine. The Queen had left her alone to watch Jareth get killed. _He won't die. I won't let him._ Sarah looked around her. "I wish Jareth had his army to help him." She watched as the Goblin Army arrived and began to help their king fight the Army of Moraine. Sarah tried to get out of her bonds, but nothing had worked. Not even wishing. _Hurry, Jareth!_ She looked back at the mirror.

His army was winning, but time was running out. As soon as a path was visible, he ran. Sarah's life was in his hands. Jareth got past all of her army and entered the castle. He made his way to the throne room.

Mizumi was angry. She stood in her throne room looking around her. Sarah still sat with her head hanging down. Jareth was in the castle and he knew where the throne room was. _I have to make him choose her or me!_ She walked toward Sarah. She lifted Sarah head to look into her face. "He won't win. He can't use magic." Sarah smiled back at her. "But I can." Sarah pulled her head from Mizumi's grasp. "I wish Jareth was standing in front me right now."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jareth stood looking into Sarah's eyes. She was alive. He glanced at Mizumi. She was looking at the clock as it stuck the final tone. _I did it._ He walked toward Sarah. He waved his hand and the bonds around her wrist came lose. Sarah rubbed her wrist as Jareth kneeled beside her. "Are you all right?" She smiled at him. "I'm fine." He rose and walked to Mizumi. Mizumi looked at him in anger. "You cheated. She helped you. I said no magic." Jareth stood in front of her smiling. "You said I couldn't use magic. You never said anything about Sarah." She glanced around. Jareth realized she was looking for her daughters. "They're not coming." Mizumi moved back as Jareth came forward. "Come on, Jareth. I didn't hurt her. She's safe." The Goblin King kept pushing her back. "You kidnap her. You put her in your dungeon and chain her up. Do you really think you didn't hurt her?"

Sarah stood up and listened to him. Yes he was angry, but that didn't mean he could… "Jareth, stop!" He turned to face her. His face full of worry, fear, and love. "Sarah, she threatened to kill you and you want me to stop." Sarah walked to his side. "I'm asking that you leave her be. Yes, she did all that. I won't deny it, but if you do this it may make things worse later."

Jareth looked at Sarah. _She'd be a great queen. If I wasn't giving up my throne…_Jareth turned to face Mizumi. She was looking at him with anger and fear in her eyes. "You're lucky today, Mizumi." He took Sarah's hand and walked away. Mizumi slide down the wall. He'd beaten her with the help of that mortal. _How could he?_

Jareth led Sarah to the main hall of the castle. He stopped and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him. "Sarah, what's wrong?" _This isn't my Sarah. My Sarah would look at me._ That night from about a month ago came back into his mind. "Sarah?" She still didn't look at him. _I give up. She'll tell me later. I hope._ He took her hands into his and teleported them to the group waiting for them outside the labyrinth.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Toby sat on a rock as his friends tried to keep his hopes up. He'd already cried once. Glancing at Hoggle, he could see the dwarf talking to Ludo and Sir Didymus. The three appeared to be making a plan of some sort. As they began to head toward the gates, Sarah and Jareth appeared.

Sarah ran to her brother and hugged him. The smile on her face relaxed everyone. Hoggle walked over to her. Sarah kneeled down and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Hoggle." Hoggle smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry, Sarah." Her other friends looked on as Sarah rose and was introduced to Toby's friends.

Jareth stood and watched Sarah reunite with her friends and meet

Toby's. _Would she stay this time if I asked her?_ Sarah turned to look at him. _Here it comes._

Sarah walked over to Jareth and stood in front of him. "What is Toby talking about?" Jareth looked at the ground. "I had thought to make him my heir. I don't know what I'll do now. That's up to you, Sarah." She looked at him. "Me? What do I have to do with your decision?" Then it came to her. Her choice to stay or go. She turned and looked at the others. Sarah returned her stare to Jareth. "Can we leave here now?" Jareth smiled. The group left the walls and reappeared inside the throne room in the Castle beyond the Goblin city.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sarah looked around the room she'd been shown to. The blue of the fabrics gave the otherwise white room color. A little goblin handmaiden had come to help her dress, but Sarah had chased her away. Hopefully she had to report to Jareth. _I need to talk to him._ After getting to his castle, Jareth had taken Toby somewhere and told the handmaiden to take her to this room to rest. Sarah didn't want to rest. _Something is going on. And I plan to find out._

Toby stood listening to Jareth. He had wanted to make him his heir, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Jareth watched as Toby turned away. "I can't leave Sarah. Not now. She all but raised me herself. My mother has never understood me. Sarah needs me now." Jareth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is strong. She can take care of herself." _But she needs me, too. _Remained unsaid. Toby turned and faced him. "She maybe but she'll need me since some guy got her knocked up and won't call her." Jareth stepped back. "What does that mean?" Toby looked at him. "Sarah's pregnant." Jareth closed his eyes. _That's what it was. Sarah, why didn't you call me?_ The two returned to the Castle and Jareth went in search of Sarah. _Everything has changed now._

Sarah sat on the bed trying to decide how to tell him. Glancing at the windows, Sarah closed her eyes. She opened them when the door opened. Looking at the doorway, she watched as Jareth walked in.

He slammed the door behind him. With his hands on his hips, Jareth looked every bit the Goblin King from fifth-teen years ago, but this time he wasn't facing a fifth-teen year old girl. He was facing the woman he loved. The mother of his unborn child. Sarah stood up and faced him. "You want something?" He walked toward her the anger in his face disappeared. "Sarah, we need to talk." Sarah sat back down on the bed as Jareth moved the vanity stool to sit on it.

Jareth tried to look in her eyes, but Sarah wouldn't look at him. "Why didn't you call me? I'd come as soon as you called." She looked up at him. "I thought it was a dream." She got up and walked toward the mirrors. She spun around to face him. "It's all your fault." Jareth stood up and faced her pointing at himself. "My fault!? I came when YOU called me. I haven't done anything you didn't ask for." Sarah looked at him with tears. "Did I ask for you take Toby this time?" Jareth walked over to her and put his arms around her. "No. Sarah, I'm willing to give up everything up here for you. I need a hire to take my place. The only person I could think of that was perfect was Toby." Sarah looked up at him. "I won't have my little brother here. I saved him. I don't want to lose him after all." Tears fell down her face. Jareth smiled. "Don't worry. I'll still give up my throne and I know just who to leave in charge."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hoggle stood in front of Jareth's desk. He tried to hide his fears from the Goblin King very badly. Jareth sat looking at the dwarf. "Higgle." He looked up at the King. "Hoggle, Your Majesty." Jareth stood up and walked around the desk. Hoggle moved back. Jareth looked down at him as he leaned back against the desk. "Hoggle, I am making you my hire." Hoggle looked up in shock. "Me? But why?" Jareth kneeled down beside him. "Because you are the only one fit to be." He began to round his desk. "Now, I have to get invitations to have everyone return." Jareth sat down and looked at Hoggle. "You may go." Hoggle hurried out of the room in search of Sarah.

* * *

Sarah sat beside Toby. Toby didn't look at her. She had just told him about their past visit to the Underground. Toby finally looked at her. "You gave your dreams for me." Sarah smiled. "Yeah and I'd do it again." Toby stood up and looked at his sister. _Yes, she did wish me away, but she chose me in the end._ "Sarah, I'm not mad. I'm just not worth your dreams." Sarah stood up and looked at him smiling and crying. "Yes, you are, Toby."

That was what Hoggle saw when he found them. He ran and stood beside Sarah. "Toby, she loves you. You're her brother. She'd give up anything to get you back." Toby looked down trying to hide his tears. "I know, Hoggle. I just want to be more indebted to her then I know." Sarah looked at her brother and then at Hoggle. "Toby, Hoggle needs to talk to me." Toby glanced at her then Hoggle. "I'll go find my friends. See you later, Hoggle." Toby ran off leaving them alone.

Sarah sat back down on the bench. Hoggle stood in front of her. "Sarah, do you know what Jareth has planned?" Sarah looked past him to see Jareth leaning against the wall behind him. "What, Hoggle?" He sighed. "He's making me his hire." Sarah looked past him at Jareth who only smiled. "Ah. Huh. Do you see anything wrong with that?" Hoggle looked at her. "No, but it seems odd to me. Someone who keeps getting my name wrong wants me to take his place." Sarah smiled. "You deserve it, Hoggle." Hoggle smiled. "I think he's doing this to make you happy. Which I don't understand. Why does he care?" Sarah looked past Hoggle to see Jareth was gone. _Be careful. He may not be there, but he'll know what you said. _She then looked into his eyes. "He loves me, Hoggle." Hoggle stepped back. "He doesn't love anyone, but himself, Sarah." He shook his head. Sarah hung her head down. _He's right he used to but he's change. Hasn't he? _Sarah raised her head and looked at Hoggle. "I believe him." Hoggle took one of her hands into his. "Sarah, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll help you any way I can." Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Hoggle."

* * *

Jareth sat at his desk when Sarah walked in. He looked up at her and then returned to his work. Sarah walked up to the desk and placed her hands on it. "What's with making Hoggle your heir?" Jareth looked up at her. _She's beautiful when she's angry. Of course she's beautiful the rest of the time as well. _"I thought the same thing you did. He's the best one here. Beside I couldn't think of anyone else." Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes. "He can't do it." Jareth stood up. "What? He can't do what I've done? Sarah, I know you don't want to stay her and I can't let you leave without me. And I can't make your brother my heir so where does that leave me?" Sarah sighed. "I just don't think Hoggle is the best choice." Jareth smirked at her. "You said he deserved it, Sarah." She closed her eyes. "He deserves something for helping me, but not this. Make the mayor your heir, but leave poor Hoggle alone." Jareth walked around the desk and took Sarah into his arms. "All right. I'll leave Higgle alone." Sarah looked at him. "His name is Hoggle. And thank you." Jareth kissed the top of her head. "Only for you, Sarah." Jareth stood with his arms around Sarah. Neither heard the door open as a certain dwarf poked his head in.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hoggle stood looking at the couple in front of the desk. Sarah's wet cheek would normally draw his attention, but what held his attention was the fact she was in Jareth's arms. He's only heard that Sarah had made Jareth change his mind about making him his heir_. _Slowly he backed away and began to close the door, but the door creaked.

Jareth looked at the door to see Hoggle trying to flee. He released his arms from around Sarah. She in turn looked up at him and then to the door. The two watched as he walked away. Sarah started to go after him, but Jareth grabbed her arm. Jareth looked at her. "Let him go. He needs time to think." Sarah pulled away. "I've got to talk to him." Jareth watched as she left and then returned to his desk. _Stupid, Dwarf. If he hadn't shown up we could have been doing something better than me sitting here working._

Sarah ran after Hoggle. She couldn't forget the look on Hoggle's face. It looked as if he couldn't decide what he was feeling. It was a mix of anger, happiness, and betrayal. The little dwarf kept walking even when his friend and reached him. Sarah looked down at him. "Hoggle?" He stopped and turned to face her. "What did he do to you?" Sarah kneeled down beside him. "Hoggle, he didn't use magic. I love him, Hoggle. I did fifth-teen years ago. I just didn't realize it then." Hoggle looked at her. "I still don't trust him." He glanced around him. "I'm glad you got me out of being his heir. I couldn't do it." Sarah smiled. "I know. That why I talked to him." Hoggle smiled and hugged his friend. "If he's giving all of this up for you then he mustn't be that bad."

* * *

Sarah sat at the vanity brushing her hair. She looked down at her belly. Soon it wouldn't be so flat. Soon it would grow round. Then she would be a mother. He looked in the mirror behind her. Jareth was turning down the bed and watching her. He smiled as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What is it, Sarah?" She smiled and hung her head. "It just feels like this is going too fast." He kissed the side of her neck. "Too fast?! At least it isn't thirteen hours." Sarah smiled and turned to face him a laugh coming from her throat. "Very funny." Jareth picked Sarah up and carried to the bed. She wrapped arms around his neck. "I could get used to this." He bent down and kissed her lips. He carried her to the bed and sat her down. The two curled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jareth looked around him. The other nobles and royalty of his world danced around him. He stood against a wall waiting for Sarah. _She should be here already. _He noticed Toby with his friends. Toby was smiling at Moppet. _He needed to talk him about her. _He glanced at the staircase and saw Sarah walking down. _She is beautiful in that gown. At least I didn't ask her to wear the other one. _Slowly he made his way to her. He needed her by his side and he would this time.

Sarah looked around her. _Where is he? He said he'd be where I could see him from the stairs. _She felt and hand on her wrist. Turning to face the hand, Sarah smiled. Jareth took her hand as she put her other on his shoulder. The two danced. The song from fifth-teen years ago heard in both of their minds_._

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

_Falling in love_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers till now_

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

As the two danced on, the other watched in wonder. None knew who she was. Would he now change his mind about giving up his throne? They watched as the slowed and walked to the platform on which the throne set on.

Jareth looked at the people surrounding the throne. "I'm advocating my throne." The crowd gasped. _I knew they thought I wasn't going to still do that. _He squeezed Sarah's hand. "My heir is…………..Spittledrum." The crowd turned as the Goblin Mayor fainted. Jareth turned to Sarah smiled. "I do believe that was better than I thought it would be." Sarah smiled back at him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jareth looked around the Labyrinth for the last time. Everything he knew stood in front of him. _I'll be a stranger in a strange world. But I'll have Sarah and our child. _He looked around him. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo stood to the side saying good-bye to Sarah, while Toby did the same to his friends. _Yes, I'm giving up my immortality, but I'll have enough power to allow them to visit us and for them to chat with each other. _

Sarah looked over at Jareth. He was watching her. She turned to face her friends. "It seems we have done this before." Sir Didymus looked at her while trying to hide his tears. "Milady, I would gladly serve you if I was allowed to…" Sarah shook her head. "You can't come with us." Ludo looked at her. "Sarah friend." Sarah reached out and petted his arm. "Yes, I'll always be your friend, Ludo." She kneeled down in front of Hoggle. He looked at her not hiding his tears. "I guess this is good-bye, Sarah." Sarah hugged him. "Oh, Hoggle." Jareth walked over to Sarah. He watched as Sarah and Hoggle separated. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He kneeled down beside the two of them. "Hoggle, you can come with us if you want to." Everyone stood in shock. Sarah looked at him. "You got his name right!" Jareth looked at her. "I've always known his name. I just did that to annoy him." Hoggle looked between the two. _Sarah, my friend. Jareth, the one person I fear. But if it means I get to stay with her. _"I'll come if Sarah want me."

Sarah looked between the two. "Hoggle, I don't want to come unless you want to." Hoggle took her head and smiled. "I want to, but I just wanted to know if you were all right with it." Sarah pulled Hoggle into a hug. "You're sweet, Hoggle." Sarah and Jareth stood. Toby came running to them. He looked at his sister. "I can't wait to get home." Sarah looked at him. "Toby." He smiled. "I know I can't tell anyone. Everyone would think I crazy, but at least you'll know and this time I'll remember." The group stood together and the remaining creatures waved good-bye.

* * *

The group appeared in Sarah's living room. Sarah walked off in search of Morgan, her cat. She found her hiding under the bed. She came back carrying her when she noticed the clock. It was only 12:30. _He made it so I was only gone._ Suddenly her phone was ringing. Sarah picked it. "Sarah, your brother is missing. Do you know where he is?" Sarah rolled her eyes and she watched Toby sit on the sofa with Jareth as he turned on the T.V. "He came here instead of coming home tonight. Sorry, I should I have called." Irene went on about how "that wasn't responsible." Sarah hung the phone and joined the men in the living room. She curled up beside Jareth. He put his arm on her shoulder as she put her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she could hear him as he, Hoggle, and Toby talked. _This will work. He gave up so much for me. We'll make it work for our baby. _The group sat watching the T.V. as Toby explained it as best he could till everyone fell asleep. The former Goblin King finally had his Sarah, but he now had to learn to live in her world.


	14. Sequel news

**News about Jareth's Turn**

I had someone ask me to write a sequel to my last _Labyrinth_ fan fiction. Well, I not getting to it yet. Instead I am beginning work on the sequel to this one. So be sure to read it. Beside it is going to be funning, Jareth learning to be normal. Thanks for reading this one. Please be sure to review. I love to write.


End file.
